1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates generally to a luggage bag and a forming method thereof, and pertains particularly to a luggage bag having customized patterns and the vacuuforming method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional vacuum-molded plastic luggage bags are created in a molding device having integrally embedded patterns formed thereon. A flat thermoplastic substrate is heated and stretched onto the pattern-embedded mold through vacuuming. The plastic substrate is then cooled to form the desirable patterned shape of a bag. In general, the cost for creating a mold unit is often exceptionally expensive, and a permanent mold can only mass-produce products with a single pattern. Therefore, conventional vacuum molding techniques and the molding devices thereof fall short in providing the customization flexibility that modern consumers desire.